The Ranger Games
by I am Kat daughter of Posiedon
Summary: What would happen if the Power Rangers Samurai lived at the time of The Hunger Games? What if they all got picked for The Hunger Games? Find out in this Fan Fiction! This is my first Fan Fiction! Rated T for Violence! I like Mike/Emily but I just thought they would stay more true to the charecters that way!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Ok guys this is my first Fan Fiction so please no flames or use of cussing so here we go

Here are the charecters

Emily/Katniss E.  
Jayden/Peeta M.  
Mike/Gale H.  
Mia/Madge  
Kevin/Cienna  
Antonio/Cato  
Katie(my OC)/Glimmer  
Lauren/Foxface

**Chapter One:Hunting**

**I reached out seeking the warmth of my sister Serenas hand (Serena is the Prim of this)**  
**she crawled in last night scared she would be was to ill to participate in the games,I like the Capitol would Capitol freaky dressed people who enjoy people hitting(you know what I mean) each other for entertainment.I slipped out of bed into my worn boots I fell asleep in my jeans last night from late night I am already dressed.I throw on my jacket and I am about to head out the door in til' I see a tiny little piece of .Serena present for pickin' day.(don't know what its actually called would show up so) I grab the delicate piece of cheese.I trip over Serena's stupid cat she haven't made me give in that day we would of had a nice meal.I slip outside of our house and head over to the woods.I slip under the "Electric" fence and grab my Bow and Arrows.I see a deer heading toward me.I knock my arrow,pull back,and let go of the I could react my hunting partner Mike has hit my arrow to the side and made me fall back."What were you going to with that,Em."The first time they met she had said her name barley over a only heard her say Em so that's what he always call's her."I was going to sell it to some peacekeepers." "I was going to sell it to Greasy Sae.'Greasy Sae wierd name great soup."How could I be so sure,"he mocks."Like you don't sell to them,"I reply."We better get going don't want to be late for Pickin' Day,"he nods.I nod my head in reaturn hiding my Bow and Arrows.I run from there and to town center were all the buildings surround the huge and nicest building in District Justice Building.**

**Chapter Two:Tributes**

**I looked at a peacekeeper with there stealth and guns slung around the back you would think they would train them at the their from District stuck a needle through my arm to sign me was behind me looking paler then usual."Are you ok?"I ask shook her head."It dosn't hurt they are just signing you in."she turns her normal walks up and puts her are out relucantly."Your done sweetie."the peacekeeper behind the table said.I walk into the older girl section for reaping ,as usual has a pink wig on and pink must be all the rage in the capital right now I think in disgust.I hate pink my favorite color is green.I am not much a ,Welcome,says ranger games and,May the odds be ever in your plays the usual video and walks over to the girl usual ladies first,Effie replys to the watches as she pulls a tiny slip of paper she walks over then my heart Everdeen,Effie anounces in her usual preppy ,I yell.I run out of my line and try to get to grab me pushing me I can think about what to do I do something really stupid.I volonteer,I peacekeepers let go and I run straight to holds on to my leg and won't let go back to mom,I say to ,she walks up and grabs Serena and pulls her screaming now pounding on Mike's chest he doesn't even flinch.I walk up and take my place on 's your name,Effie Everdeen,I reply.I bet my wig that was your sister,Effie asked.I nod my hed in ladies in gentlemen are first ever volonter,Effie gestures toward is for our boys,Effie pulls out a name and walks Mellark. **

**Chapter Three:Saumarizer?**

**Jayden Mellark. The name rang through my head. The boy who a few months ago saved my life with a single piece of burnt bread. I remeber that day so clearly. His mom had hit him out the door. He looked at me sitting at the base of the tree in front of his house. He threw the piece of burnt bread at me. I looked into his sad blue eyes.(did I get color right?) They seemed to look at me in a desprate way. "Come on let's move now." Effie said ushering us into the Justice Building. Effie practicly shoved me into a tiny room that held three small chairs. My sister and mother ran into the room. "Emily!" Serena yelled. I jumped up and gave her a hug. I sat back down. Serena leaned in and handed me a a little red phone like thing. "What's this?" I ask her. "To protect you from every single harm." Serena whispers. "Times up you three." a peacekeeper interupted. "I love you Serena!" I yell when they slam the door in my face. I examin the phone more closley it has a symbol and a few words written on itso I try something. "Samuraizer!" I yell "Go,Go Samurai!" I finish by drwing the symbol that it showed on the red phone. Then all of a sudden I feel different like I had more power**

**Chapter Four:Train take off**

**All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I don't know how but the power went away and  
I felt normal again. "I wonder what happened," I thought. Three guards appeared and dragged me away and stuffed me in a cart.  
I sat between Effie, and Jayden. "Great," I thought. "Between some of my least favorite people." Effie kept babbaling on and on  
about how busy we are going to be. "Who cares,"I thought. "I don't." Jayden looked at me. It looked like he hasn't slept  
in days. He had a bruise under his eye it was starting to fade but you could see it more than enough to know something serious  
had happened. I looked at him and we came to an agreement Effie was to put it in other words intresting. We pulled in to the  
trainstation. We all climbed on board. "I will go get your mentor," Effie said in a annoyed voice. "His name is Haymitch." Effie  
quietly slipped out of the room in search of our mentor. "So," Jayden said. "That was brave, you know, volentering as tribute  
for your sister." "Not really," I replyed. "I just couldn't let her go to The Ranger Games, and you know."(P.S. You will find out  
why it is called The Ranger games in the next book!) I stared out the window, then I found myself dozing off. Then five minutes  
later I slipped in to a dream.**

**Thank you guys! Please review!**

**Authors Together,Writing Forever!**


	2. Chapter 5: Our Mentor's are Lunatic's

Chapter Five: Our Mentor is a Lunatic

Effie walked in with a guy who had sandy blonde hair. He ploped down in front of Jayden. He had a full bottle of Wine in his otther hand he had Beer. He drank both then he went crazy. He jumped up kicked over a table. When he knocked over Effie with it. I tried not to laugh but I burst out laughing. Good thing she was knocked out. I have a fealing she would'e knocked me out. Yikes! Effie may have a wig the size of Texas and heels as high as the Eiffle Tower. But I am pretty sure she could throw down if she wanted to. Effie looked up at Haymitch with a stare so good President Snow would'e been proud of. She kicked the table off her. It hit Haymitch making him fall to the ground making him knocked out. That is when I decided our mentors were lunatic's.


	3. Chapter Six Haunted

Chapter Six Haunted

"Emily," a voice I should've reconized said. "Serena?"I asked. "Yes," she replied. All of a sudden I was standing in a room. It looked old like it hasn't been used in years. Serena layed on a sofa in the middle of the room. My mom sat next to her she looked like she was about to burst in to tears. I knew what she was thinking. I was in the Ranger Games and my sister,Serena, was slowly dieing from a sickness that can't be cured. Both of her daughters are going to die. She we would be haunted by it forever.

A/N Sorry chapters are so short I plan to start making them longer!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!**

**Ok, well I am at the airport in California, for Thanksgiving! So I will not be able to post for a little while! But there is good news it is freakin' awesome in California it feels so GOOD!**

**Authors Together,Writing Forever!**


	5. Chapter Seven Outfit Time!

Chapter Seven Outfit Time!

"We are here," I hear Jayden mutter under his breath. "As soon as we walk in we are going to be pushed in some outfit that shows some kind of resemblence to coal, or coal miners."

I open my eyes. I think about the previous District Twelve outfits. It is usually the same have them look like coal. Probally dipped thim in some sort of Capital skin glue and poured dirt or something on them. The thought made me shiver. All these what if's swirled in my head. The sound of the train stopping made me stop the what if's and it changed in to what if they don' t like me.

"Hey, are you all right?" Peeta asked. He sounded deeply concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I practicly yell.

"No yelling!" Effie exclaimed.

I got shoved into a room where I got stripped down to nothing. I got washed and got every single hair off my body. You know except my head hair.

"Wait here for Cienna." A girl with green skin said.

I sat there for what seemed forever. In till' a man that was dark skinned and gold eyeliner came in.

"Excuse them." He said. He threw me a robe. I accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Hi I'm Cienna." He said.

"Emily."

"I will be your designer."

"So, your just here to make me look pretty."

"I'm here to help you make an impression." (A/N All rights go to the movie for that!)

"Close your eyes"

I did what I was told. I felt him do my makeup. Then I felt my rope go off and some clothes that pretty much covered my whole body. The outfit felt hevy if that was possible for clothes.

"Open your eyes." Cienna said.

I opened my eyes. My hair was in a french braid. My makeup was dark. I gasped when I saw my outfit. It was dark and was kind of shiny.

"Watch this." He said

He pushed a button and flames came on. I sorta, kind of freaked out.

"Don't worry the outfit is flame resistant."

That made me calm down. I took a deep breath.

"Come on time to take you to your charriot."

A/N Ok new chapter. Sorry jg I know that your my beta but I wanted to try one chapter with all your guy's info/help! Thank Y'all!


End file.
